The end
by kymun
Summary: After the sudden outbreak, Cartman is the only one left in Kyle's life. Kyman.
1. Chapter 1

"_She's a maniac, maniac.."_

Kyle groaned, reaching up his hand to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. He blindly reached for his phone, ringing loudly on his bedside table.

_"Maniac, oh maniac!"_

_"What?!_" Kyle groaned into the phone, still half asleep.

"Kahl! Listen! Get your family and get your jewish ass down here to the community center." Cartman practically yelled into the phone.

Kyle froze at the urgency in Cartman's voice, but shook it off as the fatass just trying to freak him out.

"Dude, it's fucking 4am. This isn't funny, fatass." Kyle mumbled angrily, just wanting to continue his peaceful slumber.

"Kahl! I'm serious. Get your ass down here! Right now!" Cartman yelled, growing annoyed at the stupid jew.

"Dude, fuck you. I'm going back to sleep. Night, fatass."

"Kyle no-" Cartman was cut off with an obnoxious beep.

Cartman angrily slammed his phone shut, sliding it back into his pocket. If Kyle wanted to be that way then fine. It wasn't his fault that for once in his fucking life the jew wouldn't just listen. Cartman couldn't ignore the feeling deep down in his heart. Yeah, he hated that feiry red-head with every bone in his body, but this was a life or death situation. He couldn't just sit back and let Kyle die,_ could he?_

Cartman huffed, goddamn jew always being so fucking stupid with his big ass nose and firey red curls and-  
Cartman's train of thoughts was interrupted by a very distraught looking Butters.

"Hey, uh-Cartman. Your mom is looking for you." He mumbled, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Oh. Alright. Uh, thanks." Cartman said in a fake happy tone. He had to admit he felt bad for the blue eyed boy, but honestly everyone lost somebody. Butters scampered off, leaving Cartman to seek out his mom in the overly crowded room.

"Poopsie-kins! There you are! I was wondering where you went off to. You know it's not a good idea to leave my sight." Liane said somewhat sternly, her voice laced with love.

"Yeah, yeah mom. Look, I need to know where they're keeping the weapons?" Cartman said lowly, trying to avoid anyone overhearing their conversation.

When everyone had fled into the community center the mayor had taken everyone's weapons (if they had any) for safety reasons. Cartman hadn't been to concerned about his gun in that particular moment, but now he desperately needed it.

"Oh, honey. You don't need them right now. It's not like you're planning on going out there, right hon?" Liane smiled, obliviously.

She searched her son's eyes for an anwser only realising his true intent when she saw the determination lined in his eyes.

"Oh no,poopsie-kin, no," She caressed her son's slightly chubby face with her right hand, "You can't go out there.. it's too dangerous. I can't have you taken from me." She pleaded, tears threatening to fall from her bright blue eyes.

Cartman sighed, "I'm sorry mom. I have to. There's a boy out there still. Asleep and completely oblivious to what's going on. I can't just stay here and let him die. No matter how much I hate him, I won't let some gross ass zombies kill him." Cartman said, more to himself than his mother.

Liane just sighed, pulling her son into a tight embrace. "I'm not going to try and stop you, Eric." She whispered softly into his ear, "Just. Please, be safe? And come back here un-bitten." She cried, hugging her son tighter.

"I promise." Cartman smiled, kissing his mother's cheek.

She smiled through her tears, "The weapons are in that bright red box over there." She pointed a slim finger over in the direction of the bathrooms.

Cartman glanced over, knowing he'd have to sneak by and get out of the community center without being seen. He ran a chubby hand through his disheveled hair and started slowly making his way over.

"Oh, and Eric," His mothers soft sweet voice called out from behind him. "_I love you, poopsie-kins."_

Cartman knew he couldn't turn around, he knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to drag himself away, so with his back still facing his mother he mumbled out a genuine, _"I love you too."_


	2. Chapter 2

Cartman knew it was risky. He still couldn't believe he was risking his life to save the one person he so openly despised. He still couldn't believe what he was doing as he approached the light gray house. He knew knocking on the door would be irrational and just plain dumb so he looked around cautiously for the ladder he stored away for his late night visits into Kyle's room.

"Cartman, you are so fucking stupid." He mumbled to himself angrily, as he ascended the ladder quietly.

He looked down briefly at the mess below him. The once beautiful town of South Park was in absolute chaos. His home layed shattered right in front of him and he wasn't ready to just throw it all away.

His gloved hands reached for the window, sliding it open with ease.

"Of course he leaves it unlocked, fucking jew."

Cartman slowly, but carefully slipped his way into Kyle's room with a soft thud. He breathed a sigh of relief, taking a moment to look over at the sleeping boy.

Cartman has seen a lot of beautiful things in his life, the water glistening as the sun shines down on it as he snaps a picture from the blue bench he's sat upon at Stark's pond, the way his mothers eyes twinkle when Cartman tell her he loves her, the look on Scott's face when he realized he had just ate his parents, but none of those beautiful moments could compare to the sight he saw in front of him.

Kyle was sprawled out on his bed, half of his leg out of the covers. His eyelashes splayed upon his cheek, his hair a red poofy mess on his pillow, His light pink lips slightly open with soft light breaths coming out of them. His skin shone under the moonlight from the open window, and Cartman could have sworn that he was getting a taste of heaven.

Snapping back to reality as he heard the moans of the creatures outside, he slowly tiptoed over to his sleeping jew, slightly shaking his shoulders.

"Kahl. Get up." He whispered softly, still shaking.

"Gnnh." Kyle mumbled into the pillow, not liking that he had been interrupted in the midst of a perfect dream.

"Kahl. Seriously, get up." Cartman whispered even louder, shaking the sleeping boy even rougher.

Kyle lifted his head slightly, opening one eye and squinting at the chubby figure before him.

"C-Cartman?" Kyle mumbled, his brain not registering the big blob.

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Yes, now c'mon. Hurry." He began pulling Kyle up out of the bed.

Kyle's brain finally clicked, fully awake and aware that his arch-enemy was yanking him around.

"Dude! Let go of me!" He yelled, yanking his arm away. "I can get up on my own, fatass, I don't-"

Cartman quickly slapped his hand over Kyle's mouth, leaning in to whisper, their faces merely inches apart.

"Kyle." He hissed, "Now is not the time for you to try to take control of a situation you don't clearly understand, alright?" He pulled his hand away, realizing Kyle's baffled expression.

"I'll explain everything when we get back to the community center, ok?" He whispered, looking around Kyle's room for his backpack. "I need you to grab a pair of clean clothes and whatever else you don't want to lose." He said coolly, snatching up Kyle's backpack and throwing it on the bed.

"Cartman-what?" Kyle questioned, completely confused.

"Just do what I say, goddamnitt!" Cartman seethed.

Kyle winced and began slowly searching in his closet for his favorite hoodie and other valuables. Once he had everything packed he slung the backpack over his shoulder and turned towards an impatient looking Cartman.

"Took you long enough. God, it was like you were packing for a fucking month long vacation."

"Well, you said to get valuables!" Kyle hissed.

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Yeah, valuables. Not your whole damn closet."

Kyle's face grew red, "Shut up, fatass. I should be the one complaining! I was the one who got woken up at some godforsaken hour in the morning and told to pack up my things by a bigoted fatass who's going to take me to who knows where and won't tell me what the fuck is going on!" He spit, his rant over. He was absolutely irate and utterly confused at what the hell was going on and the fatass wouldn't tell him anything.

Cartman studied Kyle for a moment, his eyes roaming his pajama clothed body before suddenly remembering something.

"Where are your parents?" Cartman asked, looking around.

Kyle audibly gasped, his teeth gritted. "Were you not even listening to me?!"

Cartman ignored the clearly infuriated Kyle and began slowly making his way down the hall. Something wasn't right. Unless Kyle's parents were deaf there was no way they hadn't heard Kyle's loud mouth. Normally, they would have run in the room asking Kyle what all the ruckus was.

He made his way to Kyle's parents room, not noticing a slightly worried Kyle behind him.

Cartman turned to face him, "Did your parents go out last night?"

Kyle thought for a moment, "Um, no. They were home last night."

Cartman spun back around, trying to open the door as quiet as he could.

Kyle and Cartman were met with a messy, empty bed.

Kyle inhaled sharply from behind him, "W-Where are they?" He asked, his voice growing faint.

Cartman figured they heard about what was going on and left with Ike in a hurry. But, that theory didn't make sense. Why would they leave Kyle? Cartman knew the Broflovski's. He knew how they were about their sons. Especially, Kyle. They treated him like the sun rose and set on his ass. So, why the hell weren't they here and Kyle was?

He was too lost in thought to notice Kyle had left his side. He went off to go find him only to see him seconds later standing at Ike's door.

"He's gone too.." Kyle whispered, his voice drained.

Cartman slowly made his way over to Kyle, slipping up behind him. Cartman couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the green-eyed jew. He would never ever admit to that though.

Kyle slowly turned around, facing Cartman. His green eyes searched Cartman's brown for any sort of answers.

If someone had come up to Cartman earlier that day and told him that he would be the first of few to witness Kyle Broflovski's vulnerable side, he would have said a big fuck you and walked off.

But, he knew. He knew what vulnerability looked like and it was clear as day in Kyle's dull green eyes.

If there was one thing Kyle cared about more than anything in the world, it was his family.


	3. Chapter 3

Cartman really couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ever since he could remember his one and only goal in life was to break Kyle. To see him absolutely shattered, lying on the floor crying his eyes out. It was a dream Cartman dreamt every night. But, now as Cartman stood before the jew, watching his dream unfold, it wasn't how he imagined. He thought he'd be jumping up and down with joy, singing "nananana!" But, Cartman felt the complete opposite. He felt like he to had broken. Watching Kyle fall to the ground, screaming and crying. His face blood-red and his eyes dead. It wasn't pretty at all. He wanted to just run over and hold Kyle in is arms, anything to stop his wretched sobs. It was painful to watch. What was he supposed to say? He never really had to comfort anyone because he never cared. His brain was yelling, telling him to just ignore like he has all his life. But, his heart told him he cared. He wasn't sure who to listen to.

That's when he heard a tiny voice cry out in the night, "K-Kyle?"

Kyle's head shot up, his tears clouding his vision.

The voice spoke louder, "Kyle! That is you!"

A small figure stepped out into the moonlight and Kyle let out a sob.

Cartman really wanted to tell them to shut the hell up before they got swarmed, but he just couldn't find it in him to ruin this moment.

The small figure ran towards Kyle, crashing into him with a forceful hug.

Kyle quickly caught on and let out another sob, clutching the boy tight.

"Ike!" He cried, pulling away.

Ike smiled through his tears, "Hey, big brother."

Kyle really wanted to just stay here and hug him, but he needed answers.

"How'd you guys get out?"

Ike's smile vanished, "I don't really remember. All I know is mom woke me up screaming, and dragged me out of bed. Then dad, mom, and I got in the car and drove off." He stuttered on the word mom, not daring to look behind him.

Kyle frowned, "You didn't notice that I wasn't in the car? Why didn't you say something?"

Ike sighed, clearly having an internal struggle. "I did ask."

Kyle was growing a bit impatient, "Well, what did they say?"

Ike ran his hand through his hair, debating if he should tell his brother. He knew it would crush him, but did it really matter anymore?

He sighed, "Alright, look. When I asked mom where you were she got all defensive and went on some rant about how there was no use in saving you because you're already tainted and that I still had a chance to be successful in life. That I'm not corrupted." He sighed again, not daring to look into Kyle's eyes, "I told her that it was insane and to go back for you. Dad even told her to too. But, It was no use she was determined. I'm real sorry Kyle."

Kyle wasn't going to cry, he couldn't. He didn't even think he had anymore tears left to shed. Honestly, he felt more angry than upset. His own parents left him for dead. He wasn't really sure how to feel since they were dead now.

He heard Cartman mumble from behind him, "fucking bitch."

Kyle chose to not hear that and looked back at Ike, "How'd you guys end up here?"

Ike looked upset, "Oh, um. Dad and mom were arguing and so mom didn't see the zombie in front of us and she thought it was a person so she quickly turned and ended up driving us into that tree." He pointed to the car smashed up.

Kyle looked over at his now dead parents, blood surrounded their open body's. Guts and organs layed out on their stomachs. It was a horrible sight to say the least.

"Are you glad they're dead?" Ike suddenly asked.

Kyle couldn't answer that question. He didn't know the answer. No matter what, they were still his parents. They raised him, took care of him, supported him. They were always there for him no matter what. But, they just left him. To die. If it wasn't for Cartman, he would have.

Kyle glanced over at Cartman. He was leaned against a tree, his head in his hands. He looked like he was shaking, but Kyle couldn't really tell.

Kyle turned back to Ike, who was staring at the ground. "Me and Cartman are on our way to the community center. C'mon."

He grabbed Ike's hand as he stood up but, Ike pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked hesitantly, he could see Cartman's head lift up slightly.

Ike's eyes remained on the ground, not speaking.

"C'mom Ike. We gotta get going." Kyle tugged, but Ike wouldn't budge.

"Please Kyle." Ike begged, finally meeting his eyes. They were dull, lifeless.

They both heard Cartman call out behind them, "Holy shit."

Cartman slowly came closer, placing a hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"He's bit." Cartman said slowly, hesitantly sneaking a glance at Kyle.

"W-what?" Kyle stuttered, dropping his grip on Ike.

Ike's eyes stayed glued to the ground.

"Show me." Kyle growled.

Ike's eyes snapped up as he hesitantly began pulling up his sleeve.

Kyle let out a heart-wrenching scream.

The bite stood out practically glowing red. Kyle had to look away.

"Kyle. We have to go. Now." Cartman seethed, gripping his bicep tight.

"No. No. You can't..no. I won't lose you too!" Kyle sobbed, grabbing for Ike.

Cartman pulled him back, "Kyle! We have to go now!" He yelled. Looking around at the zombies who were inching closer all around.

"No! No! Ike! Please!" Kyle sobbed harder.

"I'm sorry, Kyle." Ike cried as Cartman slapped a hand over Kyle's mouth.

Kyle screamed louder, though muffled, as he felt the world slowly slip away.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews. They mean the world! :)

Cartman liked to believe that he was very tough. He liked to think of himself as superior, able to conquer anything or anyone. He had gotten buff over the years, but his infamous chubbiness still remained. He could win fights, beat monsters, and take down a giant mechanical robot. But, none of that really prepared him for zombies. They were a lot tougher than they look. And having an unconscious jew slumped over his shoulder wasn't really helping. He still had no idea why he still had the red-head. He contemplated just throwing him to the zombies and making a run for it. But, much to Cartman's dismay, he was slowly beginning to care for the jew. And that meant getting him back safely.

Cartman sliced, stabbed, shot, and dismembered every zombie he encountered on his way. Finding that for some reason he suddenly had a surge of protection for the jew. He thought it was just the sleepiness getting to him.

After minutes that seemed like hours, he decided to rest at an old oak tree. Making sure no zombies were close by, he gently sat Kyle down against the tree.

Cartman prayed that when Kyle woke up he wouldn't be upset. Honestly, he didn't want to experience another Kyle Broflovski breakdown.

Back when they were little, Cartman always felt this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when Kyle would touch him. Cartman being Cartman just shook it off as hunger pains. When they were in middle school, the hunger pains got worse. Kyle and him became better friends and hung out more, but of course still argued like a married couple. Cartman enjoyed it immensely but still got mad at the never-ending hunger pains. Freshman year, Cartman decided to tell his mom about his weird hunger pains. His mother let out a lighthearted laugh and smiled brightly saying,

"Oh Eric.. Hon, those 'feelings' aren't hunger pains. They're called 'butterflies', you get them when you're around someone you really like." She smiled, rubbing his shoulder, "So, hon, who is it?"

And Cartman remembers blushing like crazy, going back on all the times he had those 'hunger pains'. He had refused to admit he liked Kyle like that. He still refuses to admit it.

Ever since then, he's had a hard time thinking straight around Kyle. Whenever they argue, he gets that unmistakable feeling again and his stomach twists into knots. He also gets this other feeling that he won't go into detail about.

Watching Kyle now, asleep and innocent under the tree's shade, he could see why his body reacts the way it does. Kyle is beyond gorgeous, he won't deny that. He still looks the same as his little nine-year old self and Cartman loves it. He tried so hard for all of Freshman year to not like Kyle. He even dated a girl for nine months and finally broke it off with her when she admitted she was ready to take it to the next level. It was then, with her on top of him with nothing but her bra on, and her taking off his pants did he realize he was in love with Kyle. He imagined that girl as Kyle. Kyle, who was seductively unbuttoning his shirt, Kyle who was on top of him naked and hungry. He was snapped out of his daze by her huffing and asking him if he really wanted this. After that, he came to terms with his infatuation with Kyle.

He was too busy daydreaming that he didn't even notice Kyle's eyes slowly pop open.

"C-Cartman? What happened?" Kyle asked hazily, rubbing his head.

Cartman snapped out of his revere, "Uh, you passed out.."

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?"

Cartman really didn't want to refresh his memory with the earlier events. So, he was thankful for the crowd of zombies slowly making their way over.

Cartman stood up, grabbing Kyle's hand and pulling him up.

"C'mon. We gotta get going." He said, wrapping an arm around Kyle after seeing him trip every second.

Kyle smiled hesitantly at Cartman as he allowed him to lead him out into the empty streets, the community center in the distance.

He heard Kyle huff, "Why won't you tell me anything?"

Cartman let out a sigh, "I told you, that I'd tell you once we reached the community center."

"We are at the community center."

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Inside the community center, jew."

Before Kyle could make a witty reply, Cartman spoke up, "Alright, we gotta climb up to the roof."

Cartman jumped up grabbing the ladder and pulled it down slowly, landing with a loud snap.

"Shit." Cartman mumbled, grabbing Kyle.

"Climb jew, hurry." He said pushing him.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Kyle yelled.

Cartman noticed the herd coming closer, grabbing for his knife.

"Cartman, c'mon!" Kyle leaned down holding out his hand.

He did a double take of the herd, jumping up onto the ladder and grabbing Kyle's hand.

Kyle heaved him up, both of them collapsing on the balcony with an exsaperated breath.

"Damn. Why. Are. You. So. Fucking. Heavy." Kyle breathed out in chops.

"I'm not heavy! You're just weak." Cartman hissed, glaring at him.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, tubby."

"AY!" Cartman yelled, "I'm not fat, I'm just-"

Kyle cut him off, "Big-boned. Yeah, I know. Now, can we please get inside?"

Cartman huffed, giving Kyle the death glare, but still got up lifting Kyle up with him.

Kyle pulled away once they were standing, "I don't need your help standing up, fatass."

Cartman rolled his eyes, walking over to the side of the building at crouching down a little, extending out his hands.

Kyle stared at him, puzzled, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Giving you a boost onto the roof, idiot."

He was glad zombies couldn't climb ladders, with how slow Kyle was moving they would have already been eaten alive.

"Can you hurry the fuck up?" Cartman huffed at an extremely uncomfortable looking Kyle.

Kyle sighed, walking over to Cartman and placing a firm grip on his shoulders. He placed his pale foot in Cartman's awaiting hands as Cartman heaved him up. His hand reached out to grab the top of the roof as he pulled himself up.

Cartman mentally slapped himself for forgetting to grab the jew some shoes.

"Alright, c'mon fatso." Kyle said as he pulled Cartman up beside him.

"Thank god. We made it." Cartman smiled, relieved.

He stood up heading for the entrance when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Wait..Cartman." Kyle hesitantly said, as Cartman turned to face him.

Cartman huffed, he just wanted to sleep. "What is it, jew?"

Kyle's eyes met his and Cartman saw a hint of uncertainty.

"Why did you save me?"

"What?"

"Why did you save me? Why did you risk your life for me? You could have just stayed here, safe and sound. So, why?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It just does."

Cartman hesitated. Why did he save Kyle? Honestly, he never really thought about it. It was just kind of an impulse action. There wasn't really a motive behind it. Was there?

"I don't know, Kyle."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you fucking do Cartman!" Kyle yelled, growing irate.

"JUST FUCKING DROP IT, OKAY?" Cartman boomed, causing Kyle to freeze.

Kyle let go of Cartman's wrist, not realizing he still was holding it.

"Let's just go inside." Cartman mumbled, grabbing Kyle's fallen hand.

Kyle was surprised, but mostly confused. He wanted to question it, but honestly it felt nice so who cares.


End file.
